


The Other Side Of The Coin

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [26]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has to face his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of The Coin

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 177. Happy Birthday [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[michelleann68](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Fear and courage are brothers. Proverb. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ 26 June 2011

“What are you afraid of?” House asked, pouring yet another round of shots.

“Being alone,” Wilson replied, enunciating carefully. This kind of epiphany shouldn’t be slurred.

“I’m offering you companionship,” House pointed out.

“You’re offering me sex. “

House looked simultaneously hurt and impressed.

“I didn’t think you knew the difference.”

“I was hoping you were going to tell me I could have both.”

House shook his head, apparently unwilling to tell Wilson the lie he needed to hear, leaving Wilson to ponder a vaguely remembered proverb about fear and courage being brothers.

It was time to stop being a coward.  



End file.
